wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wigglemix
Wigglemix is a Wiggles song from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack. It's also sung by the Wiggle puppets on The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video as a remix video. Song Credits * Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Remixed by: Boo Boo & Mace * Recorded by: Chris Brooks * Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Assistant Engineer: Matt 'Baron Von' Acland * Published by: EMI Musicians * Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Guitars: Murray Cook * All Other Keyboards: Jeff Fatt Lyrics Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Dorothy: (giggling) Let's dance, everybody. This is fun. Wiggles: Yippie! (Instrumental break) Wiggles: La, la, la, la, a (Instrumental break) Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Well, we're gonna go up, then go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Ahoy there, me hearties, it's my pirate party. Whoa-ho! Whoa-ho! Whoa-ho, whoa-ho! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! Dorothy: (giggling) Let's dance, everybody. This is fun. Wiggles: Fruit salad, yummy yummy Video Performances *The Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video *Yummy Yummy (re-recording) (UK and US versions) Album Appearances * The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack * The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl * Hit Songs and Rarities Trivia *During the shot where all the puppets (Not the desert puppets) turn around, a puppeteer appears in the shot to make Tom the purple fish turn around. *Dorothy isn't in puppet form in this song, mostly because it wasn't created yet. *This is the only time that Puppet Captain is in Captain's real voice. *This is the lizard puppets final appearance. *Greg's voice sounds like the chipmunks from Alvin And the Chipmunks. *A lot of people think this is one of the scariest Wiggles bits ever. (which could possibly be due to the puppet faces and backgrounds.) *Greg's and Captain's vocals are from Wiggly Medley. Gallery See here Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur and Friends Video songs Category:Wiggle Puppets songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Music Category:Yummy Yummy songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Galleries